Forgotten Nakama
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: He gripped her hand tightly, entwining her fingers with his. "Lucy you'll never even begin to realize how much I love you, from the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were going to be the one person that would change my life forever. I'm sorry I was Ignoring you this last month, I never should of treated you badly like that, but YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT YET" he yelled.
1. Chapter 1

This is a death fan fic! so any of you people who don't like death then GET THE HELL OFF THIS PAGE!

* * *

it was just an average day at fairy tail filled with playful fighting, and laughter. Mira was humming a soft tune while working at the bar, natsu, and grey were spouting insults at each other every five minutes with erza about ready to rip their throats out, and the young white haired girl was happily giggling away at the sight of natsu, and gray fighting.

Nothing seemed wrong with this picture, nothing at all...

WRONG!

and the blue haired bookworm along with the metal chomping dragon slayer could prove it!

the two sat quietly in the corner staring over at the 4 mages in complete disgust.

"don't they even notice that Lucy hasn't stepped one foot in the guild for the last month!" levy asked gageel crossing her arms, and scowling.

"There to caught up with Lisanna to even notice the absence of bunny girl, and to tell you the truth, it actually kinda sickens me to sit here, and watch them act as if nothing is wrong, when there clearly is something wrong!" he exclaimed scowling back.

"what really shocks me is that Natsu, her best friend, doesn't even notice the absence of lu chan! I'm probably the most disappointed at him!" she said giving natsu a dirty look.

of course Natsu didn't notice the dark aura that was creeping it's way out of the corner of the room about ready to bite his head off!

Just at that moment, ironically, Lucy walked in the door wearing a very gloomy look.

"well speak of the devil." gajeel murmured.

She immediately walked over to the two, knowing natsu, and the others wouldn't notice her arrival anyways.

"Hi guys..." she said to them with a small pathetic wave, man she really looked depressed.

"Hi!" levy said enthusiastically trying to brighten her mood.

Lucy sat down at the stool beside them, but before she could say anything, natsu came running over to her.

The look on her face suddenly went from sad to ecstatic knowing that natsu finally noticed her.

"hey... Lucy" he said nervously running his hand through his pink locks."can i talk to you in private?"

"uh, yeah Natsu." she said walking with him to the opposite side of the guild.

"We're... Kinda replacing you with lisanna." he said as if there was nothing wrong with abandoning your best friend.

Lucy's heart sank, never would she of thought that natsu would kick her of the team, she knew they wanted to spend some time with their old friend who supposedly 'came back from the dead' but she never knew her team would abandon her.

hearing it from the guy she liked, and was her best friend just made the matter worse, couldn't they of at least gotten Erza or Gray to tell her?

Lucy put on the most authentic forced smile she could scrounge up when she really was trying to hold back from crumbling to the ground and crying her eyes out.

her knees felt wobbly, and her stomach hurt like someone had just kneed her in the gut. "Ok, yeah, I don't mind, not at all..." she forced herself to give him a toothy grin.

"YAY!" he cheered. "and while your by yourself, you can get stronger!"

Ouch, another pain surged threw her body.

"was he implying that i was somehow weak now?" she thought to herself.

all her sadness was starting to be replaced by anger

she was know at her last straw, if one more word came out of his mouth... one more word, she was going to make him wish he were never was born.

"cause you know, you were kind of a drag for the team." he said not even realizing how insulted she was.

she was the person who organized everything before they left for a mission, the person who made sure they brought fucking underwear with them! and the person who paid for all of there expenses for traveling, food, and whenever they destroyed something! how was she a drag for the team, if anybody was a drag for the team it would be natsu for Christ sake! always eating all the food, and destroying everything he came in contact with! how could he even say that?

Lucy looked down to hide the tears that were leaking from her eyes. her body was shaking profusely, and her hands were balled in fist. "You... YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed out punching him in the face as hard as she could.

Natsu was sent flying back from the force of her punch.

Everyone looked over at them shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled rubbing his cheek.

"You should already know..." she whispered before storming out of the guild.

"WOW, BITCH MUCH?" he yelled to her just before she exited.

Lisanna came to the aid of natsu helping him up off the ground.

"Natsu are you ok?" she asked obviously worried at the sight of the large red spot on his cheek.

"yeah... I don't know what her problem is..." he answered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HER PROBLEM IS? ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Levy screamed in his face.

"what are you yelling at me for? I'm the one who got punched here!" he yelled back.

"you really don't know... your a fucking retard natsu." she glared at him.

Natsu just gaped at her while she stormed out of the guild much like lucy did.

"I'm going to find her!" she said just before leaving.

"Okay, now there's two bitches." he said.

"Natsu." gageel said, suddenly interjecting "How long has it been sense you seen lucy?" he asked.

"Umm..." natsu thought about it for a while, and couldn't remember the last time he had seen her besides today. "today i guess."

"no, i mean besides today."

"oh, then I can't remember." he told him.

"you see that's your problem right there, you haven't seen Lucy in at least a good month, and now today you suddenly talk to her getting her hopes up that you finally notice her, and then it turns out that the only reason you wanted to talk to her was to kick her off the team? dude, that's fucked up if you ask me." he said to him giving a hard glare.

Natsu had a rush of regret wash over him, he didn't mean to ignore lucy he was just trying to catch up with lisanna.

"to top that off, it was even worse that you basically called her weak right in front of her face, and then told her she was a drag on the team. it sounds to me like bunny girl was just lisanna's replacement, and now that you have her back you don't need bunny girl anymore." he explained.

"NO! that's not true! Lucy was never my replacement!" lisanna yelled.

"hehe, not from what she told me a while back when natsu first started ignoring her."

Natsu's bangs were covering his eyes now. he knew he seriously messed up big time, he never meant for her to feel left out, and forgotten, so he had to fix his mistakes.

Natsu ran out out the guild leaving behind lisanna who was calling his name to come back.

a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, and she turned around to see who it was.

"leave him be, he needs to make up for his mistake." erza told her giving a warm smile.

lisanna simply nodded to this, and hoped the best for her pink haired friend.

as for natsu, he was running to her apartment thinking she would be there, but somewhere deep inside he somehow knew something bad was about to happen...

* * *

Hey! i hoped you like it! plz review, this is only a short story!


	2. Chapter 2

hey everybody!, be sure to read 'The Star Prophecy' because me, and my sister, who's helping me write the story, we really need the reviews! thanks!

-Previously

"leave him be, he needs to make up for his mistake." erza told her giving a warm smile.

lisanna simply nodded to this, and hoped the best for her pink haired friend.

as for natsu, he was running to her apartment thinking she would be there, but somewhere deep inside he somehow knew something bad was about to happen...

* * *

He ran as fast as he could to her apartment, all the while, he had an eerie feeling deep inside, that no matter what he did, he couldn't shake it off. Also, his dragon senses were acting out of whack, and he knew whenever that happened, it only meant something horrible was just waiting right around the corner. The only other time he had gotten this feeling was right before Igneel left him, somehow he knew when someone important to him was about to have something bad happen to them. This time though, he was going to stop it, he just couldn't bare the thought of having to go through that pain once more, losing someone important to you doesn't just hurt, it kills a little bit of you inside, and no matter what you do, you always have this vacant feeling in your chest.

He could just start to see the roof to her apartment, it was good so far, all hell hasn't broken loose yet.

He approached it a little closer until it was in full view.

He noticed a small crumpled up bundle of blue hair crying in front of her door.

_oh god this couldn't be good, was Lucy OK?_

"Oi! what's wrong? and where's Lucy?" he asked stopping in front of her, crouching to her height.

"L... LU- C... CHAN LEFT!" she yelled through her sobs.

Natsu immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest, why would Lucy leave?

"OK, tell me what happened." he said trying to comfort the blue haired mage.

Once her sobs quieted down, she began to speak.

"After I ran out of the guild to find Lucy, I thought she would be in her apartment, so i went there. When I walked inside I seen Lucy on her bed crying her eyes out, I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer me. all she did was get up, and walk to her kitchen, I followed her, and seen her pull out a giant steak knife. I tried convincing her to put it down, but she ran out off, not telling me where she was going." Natsu's eyes widened.

"she's planning on killing herself?" Natsu asked.

Levy simply nodded.

Natsu bolted off in hopes of finding her before she made any stupid choices, god, he thought Lucy was smarter than this.

He followed her scent all the way to a meadow in the woods where he found her standing there with a knife pointed right in the center of her chest.

"LUCY!" he called out but it was too late, the cold metal had already plunged threw her skin about 3 quarters of the way in.

She stumbled a bit but her body quickly fell backwards limp to the ground landing with a hard thud.

Natsu's onyx orbs widened. He frantically ran over to her as quick as possible with tears already welling up in his eyes. everything from that point on seemed to go in slow motion. He shakily knelt down next to her but his attempts to stay calm failed and it resulted in his legs completely giving out from under him. Regaining his composure, he examined the wound deeply embedded in his best Nakama's chest. With extremely unsteady hands he tried his hardest to rip away the blood drenched clothing around the injury without hurting Lucy. Apparently while she was falling, she had ripped the knife out of her chest causing her to bleed out, in other words, there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the injury from gushing out. Natsu knew the closest place to them was the guild, but still, it would take at least a half an hour to make it out of the woods, but it still would be his best bet to save her life.

"Luce..." he whispered with his voice cracking a bit. "It's OK... y... your gonna be OK." He looked over to her face, wide eyed. "I'm going to save your life." He quickly ripped his vest away from his sweaty body and pressed it tightly agents the wound. He then proceeded to picking her up but Lucy however, slowly raised her hand and latched it around Natsu's wrist where he was applying pressure to her injury. Natsu gasped and looked at Lucy with pleading eyes almost as if through his stare he was begging her to let him help. He knew Lucy was conveying so many words through that single touch "But Lucy you need help!" He insisted. Natsu only now took notice to the rest of Lucy. Her skin turned from this beautiful normally porcelain look to this pale white color. The only noticeable difference in her pigment from the rest of her body was around her eyes, they looked so hallow and dark, it was starting to scare him.

"Natsu..." she croaked coughing out a bit of blood. "I... I want you to know that... I love y... you... with all m... my heart, b...ut I have c..chosen to end my life today!" She forced the last of her words out bitterly, biting the bottom of her quivering lip thinking of the stupid decision that she had made barely 5 minutes ago. Natsu was left speechless. She looked up, staring at the clouds that were passing by. "I'm just another person that you'll meet in your life, so don't think to much of my death" Lucy paused "...Remember Natsu." She whispered and looked over to him smiling with closed eyes, tears began to fall. "Lisanna is your shining sun!"

Silence drifted throughout the meadow.

"NO LUCY, YOUR WRONG!" He screamed picking her up, and began running full speed through the woods with her in his arms.

"Natsu, w-what are you doing?" she questioned through the sound of the wind slapping in her face. Natsu squeezed her tightly agents his body almost as if he was cradling a baby.

"I DON'T LOVE LISANNA, I LOVE YOU, YOUR MY SHINING SUN!" He screamed evading the branches that were threatening to block him from saving his loved one. "IF YOU WERE TO DIE I... I... I WOULD WANT TO DIE WITH YOU, BECAUSE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! YOU MEAN MORE THEN LIFE ITSELF TO ME!" He didn't even need to look at Lucy's face to know her expression.

Lucy felt tears make there way down her cheeks. "I... I love you so much you stupid idiot!" she rubbed at her eyes vigorously trying to stop the tears from coming out. Suddenly Lucy began to feel light headed and she knew that these just may be her final moments with Natsu. She felt all power drain from her to the point where it was even becoming hard to keep her eyes open. The only pain she had experienced through this whole ordeal was when she plunged the knife into her chest, and even at that there was only a small amount. Natsu immediately took notice to this and began to freak out.

At that moment every happy memory he had ever had with her flashed threw his head. He didn't want her to leave him... she was the one he loved with all his heart, that special person that only came around once a life time, and now... now... she was leaving him. He had finally started realizing he loved her, and now she was going to vanish off the face of the planet.

He gripped her hand tightly, entwining her fingers with his. "Lucy you'll never even begin to realize how much I love you, from the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were going to be the one person that would change my life forever. I'm sorry I was Ignoring you this last month, I never should of treated you badly like that, but YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT YET" he yelled. Tears made there way down his face. ripping there way painfully from his eyes. "So you can't die yet, I'll get you back to fairy tail!"

Lucy looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes, the eyes he loved so much. Tears trickled out of her eyes. She could barely see it in front of her now.

"I..." she began, but was silenced by his lips. The kiss was filled with so much love, and compassion, it made her want to scream out in happiness. Natsu could taste the blood that was pooling in her mouth mixed with somewhat of a sweet taste that helped the pain in his chest ease a bit.

By that point she couldn't feel any part of her body anymore, everything was just numb. She knew she had made the stupidest decision ever, but this time she could never go back, this one meant her life.

Natsu was the one who broke their kiss.

he brushed a piece of blond hair out of her face. "Don't go unconscious on me yet Luce because your going to live." Natsu gritted his teeth. Lucy simply nodded to this and rested her head on his warm chest. She breathed in his inviting scent. "I know Natsu but I'm getting so tired, it's getting hard to stay awake."

The tight grip that she had on his hand loosened and she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Natsu's pace slowed down to a stop and he set Lucy down checking on her.

He placed his fingers on her wrist to check her pulse, nothing.

"Lucy?" he said shaking her hand, desperately searching for any signs of life. "LUCY?" he repeated. "NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF OUR NAKAMA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THEM EITHER! NO... no... please... please come back..." He lifted Lucy's hand and set it gently agents his cheek and began to cry taking in the last of her warmth.

He crawled to her lifeless body, and curled up next to it, hoping for a least a little bit of comfort even though he knew she wasn't there anymore, she was somewhere with her mother now.

He smiled just thinking about it. Lucy, always going on about how amazing of a person she was. That's probably why she also was such an amazing person herself.

He just hoped that wherever she was now, that she was happy.

* * *

I cried writing this, i hope you all liked it! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
